the birth of henry
by kicio
Summary: Quand méliodas a détruit Danfor, il n'imaginais pas que Henry, le prince de ce royaume chercherait a se venger de lui. Ici, je raconte le traumatisme et la descente en enfer de mon OC. (OC présents)


╔══════—==₪==—══════╗

The birth of Henry

╚══════—==₪==—══════╝

Nous sommes à Danafor. Dans ce royaume vivait un jeune prince qui faisait la fierté du roi et du peuple. Il était très intelligent, et toujours souriant. Il magnait l'épée comme personne. Son entraînement était assuré par le chevalier sacré le plus puissant de danafor, Meliodas.

Le jeune prince était extrêmement attaché à celui ci, et il l admirait pour sa force, sa bravoure et sa gentillesse.

Seulement, le jour de ses neuf ans, un évènement brisa sa vie . Tout lui fut retiré du jour au lendemain. Meliodas avait détruit le royaume. Tout avait été rasé. Il n'y avait plus que trois survivants. Lui, Meliodas et un bébé que meliodas avait sauvé.

Henry, c' était son nom courut alors vers Meliodas, en pleurs. Il réalisa alors que c' était l'homme qu il admirait le plus, celui qu'il voyait comme un grand frère qui avait détruit sa patrie.

"Pourquoi ?!" dit Henry en pleurs.

"Tu poses trop de questions !" lui répondit Meliodas, sèchement

Le prince de Danafor sortit alors son épée dans son dos et menaça Meliodas avec.

"je vais te tuer !" dit le prince en criant de toute sa rage.

Mais sans même qu'il eut le temps de voir quoi que ce soit, il était inconscient, étalé sur le sol. Meliodas l'avait assommé.

Il se réveilla quelques heures plus tard, les larmes aux yeux. Mais cette fois, ce n était pas des larmes de tristesse, mais des larmes de rage.

Après son réveil, notre héros pleurait de rage. Il s'était promis de ne plus jamais pleurer. Mais surtout, il devait travailler dur pour pouvoir un jour se venger de celui qui fut autrefois son héros.

Quelques mois plus tard, il s'entraînait sans relâche. Henry avait fait beaucoup de progrès.

Un jour, alors qu'il s'entraînait, il remarqua qu'un vieil homme l'observait avec beaucoup d'insistance. Il continua à s'entrainer sans y prêter attention.

À la fin de son entraînement, le vieil homme était toujours là. Intrigué, Henry alla le voir.

L'homme âgé le regardait sans dire un seul mot. Henry commença alors la conversation.

"Bonjour, je peut faire quelque chose pour vous ?"

L'homme en face de lui prit un moment avant de répondre.

'' Tu as du potentiel." ceci furent ses premiers mots.

Le vieil homme lui expliqua ensuite qu'il voulait le prendre comme disciple.

Henry était d'abord septique. Mais ensuite, le vieillard se présenta. Et la, Henry eut un choc. Il parlait avec Chandler. Le démon pacificateur. Le maître de Meliodas. Henry accepta sans aucune hésitation l 'offre de chandler.

Le démon lui demanda alors de prendre son épée, et de tenter de le toucher avec.

Henry dégaina son épée. Il tenta de toucher Chandler à l abdomen. Il tenta une feinte Avec le bout de sa lame. Mais cette technique échoua contre un des démons les plus puissants.

"Tu n'es pas assez rapide." dit le vieil homme

"Je vais t'aider à progresser".

Ainsi débuta l'entraînement intensif de Henry

Chandler avait saisi la lame de Henry et il lui avait dit qu il n'était pas assez rapide pour pouvoir l 'atteindre.

Il lui proposa alors un entraînement intensif sur trois années afin d'atteindre le niveau des dix commandements. Henry n'avait pas encore développé sa magie. Chandler lui proposa alors de l'aider pour ça aussi.

Pendant ces trois années, il s'était entraîné sans prendre un seul jour de repos. Il était très résistant physiquement, mais cela altéra tout de même sa santé mentale.

C'était très éprouvant psychologiquement parlant.

Depuis la destruction de Danafor, il n avait plus jamais pleurer. Mais il ne souriait plus. Le fait de ne plus exprimer d'émotions l'avait rendu instable. C'était devenu une sorte de monstre cruel qui n'epargnait aucune personne qui représenterait un obstacle pour lui.

Un jour, il s'arrêta dans un petit village, toujours en compagnie de Chandler.

Il voulait acheter un katana nommé Kyoga suigetsu ( l'illusion ultime).

Le vendeur connaissait les dangers de ce katana et, voyant la violence apparente de Henry, il ne voulut pas le lui vendre.

Furieux, Henry prit sa lame qui était accroché à son dos et décapita le vendeur d'un coup sec.

C'est ainsi que Henry avait obtenu son pouvoir. Son pouvoir consistait en faire vivre son pire cauchemar à son adversaire afin de le détruire psychologiquement pendant le combat.

Ce pouvoir lui allait à merveille car certes, il n exprimait pas ses propres émotions, mais il était très doué pour jouer avec celles des autres.

Cette magie était sans failles, ou presque. Pour que la technique fonctionne, il faut que les perceptions et les sens de l adversaire soient normales.

Grâce à chandler, il avait pu rencontré Estarossa et zeldrys. Il essaya son sabre sur estarossa, mais ça ne fonctionnait pas, car ne pouvant ressentir de colère, une des émotions primaires, il ne ressentait pas l'impacte de l'illusion.

Chandler lui proposa alors un challenge.

Un combat contre Zeldrys. Si il gagne, il deviendra le commandement de l'altruisme. Fraudrin étant un simple remplaçant. Henry était violent et ressentait la peine des autres, mais il arrivait à en faire abstraction. Ce commandement était le bon pour lui. Et chandler l'avait bien vu. Après une entrevue avec le roi des demons, celui ci l avait accepté.

Une arène fut préparée pour l'occasion. Un combat dantesque se préparait, et des spectateurs pouvaient être présents.

Quelques jours plus tard, l'arène était prête. Les spectateurs venaient de tout britania pour voir le combat.

Des animations avaient été prévus à cet effet. Il y avait des spectacles avec des animaux, et des jeux en tous genres avant le combat.

Un animal du purgatoire s' était échappé de sa cage et avait mangé 109 personnes avant d' être arrêter. C 'était une sorte de dragon, mais il avait des défenses qui ressemblaient à celles d' un éléphant, et une crinière de lion.

Cela ne découragea pas la foule qui était présente. Malgré le sang dans dans les gradins, le lieux était très agréable, et l alcool coulait à flot.

Une voix d'homme annonça l'arrivée des combattants.

Zeldrys entra par la porte de droite, et Henry par celle de gauche.

Ils s 'avançaient l' un vers l 'autre. La tension était palpable, et un silence complet régnait dans l'arène. Les combattants se saluèrent.

"Je vous rappelle que les armes, les coups bas et les meurtres sont autorisés. Vous pouvez y aller !" cria le commentateur.

Henry attaqua le premier avec un coup de pied. Celui ci fut facilement paré par Zeldrys. Zeldrys fit alors perdre l'équilibre à Henry en le prenant par la jambe. Henry était au sol. Il se releva sans difficultés. Il sortit son Katana et tenta toucher zeldrys au niveau du torse. Il réussit à lui faire une entaille. Ensuite, il lui donna un coup de poing dans le ventre. Zeldrys cracha un peu de sang.

"Pas mal pour un gosse de 13 ans." l encouragera le démon.

Henry créa alors une illusion grâce à son sabre.

Zeldrys revivait son pire cauchemar, encore et encore. Il revivait ce moment où il dut tuer la femme qu'il aimait. Il se revoyait, brandissant cette dague vers Gelda, en pleurant et en criant.

Lui aussi en voulait à Meliodas, il lui en voulait d'avoir provoquer la rébellion des vampires. Il lui en voulait de les avoir trahit.

Après avoir revecu cette scène des milliers de fois, il s'écroula.

Il avait les larmes aux yeux, et ne parvenait plus à se relever.

Le commentateur fit le décompte puis annonça la victoire de Henry. Le publique était déçu car personne ne comprenait comment Henry avait battu don adversaire.

Ceci créa une émeute. On lâcha alors les betes sur la foule afin de la calmer.

Henry avait gagner sa place au seins des dix commandements.

Henry était désormais le commandement de l'altruisme. Il n'était pas encore assez puissant niveau force physique ou magie, mais sa capacité à jouer avec les sentiments des autres était sa force. Le pouvoir de son sabre amplifiait l'emprise qu'il avait sur ses adversaires. Il était extrêmement dangereux. Zeldrys était méconnaissable après le combat. Cette expérience l'avait traumatisé. Il prit plusieurs jours pour s'en remettre.

Henry, lui, continuait à s'entraîner avec chandeleur. Il avait réussi à gagner 5000 unités de force physique en une semaine.

Sa puissance totale s'élevait désormais à 47000.

C'était encore insuffisant pour battre Meliodas, mais le prince de Danafor voulait brûler les étapes.

"je suis prêt à affronter ce traître" Dit-il en s'adressant à Chandler.

"si tu t'en sens capable, alors vas-y" répondit son maître.

En sortant de la pièce, Chandler croisa estarossa.

"Tu es sûre de toi chandler ?" dit le démon aux cheveux argentés.

"Je sais qu'il va avoir le choc de sa vie, mais ça l' aidera à devenir plus fort." répondit le vieil homme.

"tu l'envoie au casse pipe..."

Quelques heures plus tard, Henry avait trouver un moyen de rejoindre Meliodas pour le défier.

Sur son chemin, le jeune prince croisa une jeune femme mystérieuse. Elle était petite de taille et brune.

En voyant Henry blesser, car il portait encore les séquelles de son entraînement avec chandler, elle le soigna.

Cette femme se nommait Zaneli.

Elle questiona ensuite au prince sur ses objectifs.

Quand elle sut qu'il voulait tuer meliodas, son regard changea.

"Désolée, mais je ne peut pas te laisser repartir."

Henry lui demanda pourquoi, et elle lui répondit qu'elle ne voulait pas qu'il tue Meliodas.

Il sortit son épée, et décapita Zaneli d'un coup sec.

Il continua son chemin vers Liones.

Une fois arrivé à Liones, Henry Se mit à la recherche de Meliodas.

Il se retrouva au boar hat.

Au début, Meliodas ne l'avait pas reconnu. Henry faisait comme si il était un client ordinaire.

Une fois son Shop de bière terminé, il se leva et alla vers Meliodas. C'est alors que celui-ci vit et reconnut sa boucle d'oreille. Le sin de la colère était cloué sur place. Il se retrouvait en face de son ancien disciple.

"eh bien, eh bien, eh bien... Tu as réussi à me retrouvé."

"oui, et je suis la pour te tuer".

Ils étaient seuls dans le bar. Le reste des sins étaient sortis.

Henry lança une offensive avec des coups de poing violents. Mais meliodas parvint à les parer. Ensuite, Meliodas enchaina avec des coups d épées qui n'eurent eux aussi aucun succès. Meliodas sautait dans tous les sens avec une rapidité monstrueuse. Mais Henry parvenait à suivre ses gestes.

Meliodas s'arrêta un instant.

"tu te débrouille mieux que ce que je croyais."

Mais je ne suis pas meliodas.

Les cheveux de la personne en face de Henry s'allongèrent, et ils prirent une couleur rose.

"je suis Gowther, le bélier de la luxure" dit-il avec le signe du V de la victoire et un clin d'œil.

Henry retourna alors et sortit du bar.

C'est alors qu'il vit Meliodas qui l'attendait devant la sortie.

"je t'attendais." dis meliodas en dégénant son épée.

Ils se jetèrent l'un sur l'autre.

Chacun avait pris des dégâts.

Meliodas avait une entaille sur le coup. Et Henry avait un de ses globes oculaires qui pendait.

Il avait perdu un œil. Mais il ne ressentait même pas la douleur. Il se jetta sur Meliodas, avec détermination. Mais meliodas arrêta son épée, et lui trancha le bras avec son LostWayne.

Épuisé par la perte de sang, Henry finit par s'écrouler.

Quand il se releva, il était traumatisé, et ne parvenait même pas à penser.

Sur le chemin du retour, il se mit à tuer des villageois sans distinctions, il était devenu fou.

Une fois au repère des démons, Henry ne sortit pas pendant plusieurs mois. Il n'arrêtait pas de s'entraîner. Et il tuait des créatures du purgatoire pour s'entraîner. Il lui arrivait même d'affronter Wild.

Cet être sans émotions et sans sans pitié pourrait revenir prochainement... Et qui sait si il Aura sa vengeance un jour

Fin

Merci d'avoir suivi mon histoire :) . En espérant qu'elle vous ait plu et effrayé. Henry pourrait bien faire l'objet d'une autre histoire, qui sait 😜


End file.
